


Doctor Who?

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [135]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doctor Who!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the Doctor needs a companion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Phil hated Jasper for ever coming into his life.

Like today for example: Phil was supposed to go home early because there was a new episode of Dog Cops on TV and he’d wanted to watch it. But since Jasper Sitwell is a cruel, cruel man with a sick sense of humor, he’d decided it was a good idea to get lost in the basement.

"Sitwell!" Phil called out in the empty and terribly lit basement. 

The pipes were leaking with what Phil hopes is just water - God knows the Sciences department need new equipment everyday just to get rid of their chemicals - and steam making the whole place damp.

Phil walked down another hallway in hopes to find Jasper. “Hello?” Phil craned his head when he heard skittering footsteps. His hand automatically went for the holster on his hip, and Phil cocked his gun. “Jasper, are you here?”

He walked gingerly through the hall until he heard the skittering again from behind a door. His eyes darted sideways as he approached said door carefully. The door was heavy, but not unused, so it was fairly easy to push it open. He turned the lights on only to find that it was another storage room.

Still, the sound was from inside so it could be good to  investigate the room. Phil found another door when the one he went through slammed shut, trapping him inside. He groaned and let his arms fall to his side, 

"You have got to be kidding me." Phil complained. Great. He was lured down here with a fake text and now he’s trapped. Great job Phil. Kudos to you. The boxes behind him started to rattle like someone had jostled them, and Phil quickly moved his back to the door, pointing his gun at the shelves. 

Phil saw something move, but it wasn’t a person. 

It was a mannequin.

Phil worked for SHIELD for close to a decade now, you’d think nothing surprised him anymore. But moving mannequins? Definitely in the list of things that surprised Phil Coulson. At first he thought that maybe it was a prototype android or something of a variation but SHIELD has had no news of progress from that part of R&D in a long while, Phil would know. 

Phil shot the one in front of him, and the bullet went on straight through boring a hole in the middle of the thing’s chest. It did absolutely nothing to slow it down. So Phil backed away from the mannequins - there are more now - trying and failing to comprehend the ridiculousness of the situation. 

But the room could only be so big and soon, he was cornered. The mannequins all raised their hands as if getting ready to strike at him, and just before their hands came down, someone took Phil’s hand, “Run.” The stranger said with a smile on his face, like this was a game.

Run, they did. 

Phil ran with the stranger not forgetting to notice that there were more and more mannequins trying to get to them. They managed to get into the elevator just in time for one mannequin to stick his arm in through the door. Phil stood back and watched as the stranger ripped the arm off, effectively allowing the elevator doors to close.

The stranger smiled down at the arm he pulled off, “What were those?” Phil asked him. 

"Plastic." The stranger shot him a grin and tossed him the arm. Phil caught it with ease.

"Yeah. I got that." Phil waved the arm in his hand. "I meant, _what were those?_ " He tried.

They both got out of the elevator and Phil gets politely shoved out of the way. The stranger pulled out a  _thing_  - there really is no other way to call it - and pointed it at the elevator button, There’s a whirring sound and the buttons started short-circuiting.

"What are you doing?"

"We don’t want them following, now do we?" The stranger jogged away and Phil followed him up a couple of stairs before the stranger strated to talk again. "They’re made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. And they’re being controlled by a relay device on the roof. Which would be a great big problem, if I didn’t have this.” He showed Phil a device that looked home made to say the least. showing it off proudly in his hands,

“So I’m going to go upstairs and blow it up, and I might well die in the process, but don’t worry about me. You go on home.” Again with the polite shoving, and this time he shoved Phil through a fire exit. “go on and have yourself a cold beer. Don’t tell anyone about this ‘cause if you do, you’ll get them killed.” And just like that, the stranger slammed the door in Phil’s face.

Phil stood there for a second before frowning. What the hell.

The door opened again and the stranger tilted his head. “I’m the doctor by the way. What’s your name?”

"Phil, Phil Coulson."

"Nice to meet you, Phil. Run for your life." He waves the device in his hand again and slammed the door close.

—-

"You can’t be  _just ‘_ the doctor’." Phil asked him. "You destroyed my workplace, I think I have the right to know your name."

The doctor scoffed. 

"Well, you can’t just walk away."

"Yes, I can. Look at me, I’m walking away."

"Will you at least tell me why they’re after me? How can I stop them?"

"You can’t, but I can. Besides, what made you think they’re after you? You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. The world doesn’t revolve around you, sweetheart. They’re after me." 

"So what, the whole universe revolves around you?"

"Exactly."

Phil rolled his eyes at the Doctor and he looked back at Phil and gave him a grin. The same grin that Phil has seen the Doctor wear almost all the time since they’ve met. The kind of grin that fools most, but not a kindred spirit. Practiced and weathered. The Doctor’s smile was tired but it was still bright.

"Who are you, really?"

The Doctor stopped walking and turned back to Phil. His eyes looked off somehow, like it wasn’t as bright as it was a second ago. “Do you know like we were saying, about the earth revolving? It’s like when you’re a kid, the first time they tell you that the world is turning and you just can’t quite believe it ‘cause everything looks like it’s standing still. I can feel it…” 

He took Phil’s hand in his, squeezing it tightly, “the turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour. The entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour.” Phil watched him, his words gaining speed but never less clear. 

"And I can feel it. We’re falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world. And, if we let go…" He dropped Phil’s hand. The Doctor turned to Phil and smiled, his usual grin and bright eyes back again. “That’s who I am. Now forget me, Phil and go home.”

—-

“It’s called the TARDIS, this thing. T.A.R.D.I.S. That’s Time And Relative Dimension In Space.”

"Huh. Talk about travelling through space and time."

The Doctor’s eyebrows went up to his hairline. “Usually people would have cried by now.”

"You have guests often, then?"

"No."

—-

“D’you wanna come with me? ‘Cause if you do then I should warn you; you’ll see all sort of things. Ghosts from the past. Aliens from the future. The day the Earth died in a ball of flame. It won’t be safe, it won’t be quiet and it won’t be calm. But I’ll tell you what it will be; the trip of a lifetime!”

Phil can’t tell if the Doctor was trying to convince him or himself, either way, Phil smiled at him, “Is it always this dangerous?”

"Yes." The Doctor answered without a second’s beat. 

Phil shook his head in a laugh before he held out his hand, letting the Doctor take it, and pull him inside the TARDIS. The Doctor’s smile, when he did, was nothing if not genuine not to mention the brightest Phil has ever seen it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Kiss me.” The Doctor demanded. 

“What?” Phil asked, clearly surprised. 

The Doctor doesn’t wait any longer than that, he takes both of Phil’s arms and pulls him, pressing their lips together. It was supposed to be nothing more than a mashing of their lips, a way to divert attention, but then Phil’s eyes closed and the Doctor’s hands loses their grip on his arm. His hand moves to cradle Phil’s jaw and Phil’s hand rests on his hip. 

The kiss lasts longer than it needed to, lasted long after whatever species was trying to hunt them in the middle of this planet’s version of a park. The kiss also grows tender. And Phil tastes a little bit of vanilla from lips that clearly aren’t his. Phil revels in the warm bubbles that surface from his gut all the way to his chest. He feels his cheeks warm, his fingers shake, and for some reason, he knows that when the Doctor lets him go, if Phil loses his grip, he’ll collapse on the floor. 

It was simply the best kiss Phil’s ever shared with any one.

When they do break apart, the Doctor sucks in a breath. His eyes searches Phil’s, looking for something Phil wasn’t sure he had. His eyes drop to Phil’s mouth and then back to Phil’s eyes. 

Phil watches all this in a haze, as he tries to compose himself. His eyes were still lidded, his lips slightly apart and wet and pink. His hands were still on the Doctor’s hips and their chests still heaved together. 

“Um..” Phil says distractedly, licking his lips as he did so.

That seemed to snap both men out of a trance and they immediately stepped a foot apart without actually letting go. 

“Right.” the Doctor sucks in a breath and takes Phil’s hand, running opposite to where their pursuers went.

5 seconds later, they hear an outraged scream. Phil looked back just enough to see that one of their pursuers saw them and is now yelling for the others to close ye old gates. But they didn’t need to reach the gates. All they had to do was to get to the TARDIS. Which was on the other side of the gate. Okay, maybe they did need to reach the gates before it closed.

“We can’t make it!” Phil yelled to him.

The Doctor looks back at him and grins, “Yes we will.” and Phil only has time for a sinking feeling before the Doctor has pulled a resting three-wheeled wheelbarrow from the side of the streets. Phil feels himself being pulled forward and then landing on a freaking wheelbarrow rolling downhill.  It all happens in under a second.

Phil finds himself kneeling behind the Doctor, holding on for dear life while the Doctor whoops and raises his arms in absolute glee. “Duck!” The Doctor yells, and Phil does as he’s told, narrowly avoiding the spikes underneath the iron gates. 

The Doctor continues to laugh as their makeshift vehicle slows down. “Let’s do that again!”

“Absolutely not!” Phil retorts almost immediately. 

The Doctor laughs again.

—

Phil has a problem. 

He’s not quite sure when it happened, but somewhere along the way he’s managed to do something as stupid as fall in love with the Doctor. He knows however, that he realized these feelings’ existence when the Doctor had kissed him.

Ever since that stupid kiss, Phil had done nothing but act like a school boy with a crush. Anytime that the Doctor was within a foot of him, he immediately got self-conscious and red in the face and then he’d run off to hide somewhere in the TARDIS. It was more than a little embarrassing for a grown man to act like that, but he couldn’t help it. Somehow, after that kiss, that was his body’s immediate response to the Doctor.

—

“Where are we?” Phil asks him. 

The Doctor smiles tightly at him and says, “You’ll see.” before he opens the doors and Phil steps out to a familiar world.

He absolutely beams as he looks around the world that he thought he’d left behind. He sees a newsstand not far and runs to it, he runs to it and delights when he finds that only a day has gone by. He pays the man in the stand and takes the paper. Finally looking up, he sees that the Doctor still stood inside TARDIS. 

He was wearing this smile that felt all wrong, tight, forced, and mostly just sad. It was when Phil saw him heave a sigh before the Doctor raises his hand in a small wave that he realized what he was doing. 

With a growing sense of panic, Phil ran towards him but the door had already closed. He started pounding on the door, hoping that he doesn’t hear the whirring sound of the TARDIS. 

“Doctor! Doctor what are you doing?!“

“I’m sending you back. Please don’t make this any harder than it needs to be.” The Doctor told him from behind the door. 

“Why? What did I do wrong?” Phil asks.

“Nothing. You did nothing wrong, Phil. You were perfect.” The Doctor says to him, a little too sad. “Always Perfect.”

“Then why?” Phil has to wait for a beat, two, before he heard the Doctor speak, almost a whisper.

“Because you’re no longer happy…”

“Doctor, I’ve never been happier than when I was with you. You have to believe me.”

“I wish I could. But your words don’t match your actions Phil.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been distant. You avoid me like the plague. And whenever our eyes meet, you get this look on your face and it just…. It’s like you’re scared of me. Where in that is happy, exactly?” His words were no more than a whisper now, each word filled with sadness Phil didn’t know the Doctor was even capable of. 

“It’s not like that! Open this door and I’ll explain everything.”

“I can’t do that. If I open this door, I might never want to say goodbye.” 

“Then don’t.” 

“You deserve better, Phil. Hell, you deserve the best.”

“I already had you.”

“But you’re not happy.”

“Who the hell do you think you are to tell me when I’m happy and when I’m not?”

“I’m the one who gets to see your face. I’m the one who doesn’t see you smile anymore. I’m the reason you run away.”

“That is NOT true.”

“Then what is the truth?” The Doctor yells. “That you hate me? That you can’t even stand looking at me in the eye long enough for me to say good morning? That I-”

“I’m in love with you, you fucking idiot.” Phil huffs. He did not mean to say that. Great. Now the Doctor was really going to leave him. He thumped his forehead against the door and sighed. “I’m in love with you.” He might as well tell him everything if this was going to be the last time they talk. “And I’m not sure what to do about it. It’s driving me crazy because I know there’s no…” Phil laughed bitterly. “You just had to go and kiss me, I was fine with not knowing. I was fine just standing next to you. But you couldn’t just let me keep on wondering. And now you’re leaving me. You’re cruel, you know that?”

Phil has to wait again. When he doesn’t hear anything more, he leaves with a heavy heart. He’s 8 steps away when he hears the door open. “I try not to be, you know.”

Phil turns back, bites his lower lip in a smile. “I know.”

“I snore.”

“I know.” Phil wasn’t sure where he was going with this. but if this was their goodbye, then he’s going to cherish every second of it. 

“I find the weirdest things funny. I’m the last of my kind. I constantly travel. I get into trouble on a daily basis. sometimes twice, If I’m feeling up to it.”

Phil shakes his head. “What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying… I’m saying I don’t think I can let you go. I’m saying I need you beside me. I’m asking if you’d go with me again.”

Phil hangs his head and he smiles. He walks slowly back towards the Doctor and notes the anticipation and hope in his blue eyes. “You had me at ‘Run!’”

The Doctor frowns for a second before he closes his eyes and laughs, taking Phil’s fingers in one hand, and his face in the other.

“The next time you do that, I swear to god, I’m gonna kill you.” Phil tells him without any real heat. 

The Doctor laughs, bright and happy, just the way Phil liked it. and Phil pulls him down to a kiss, just because he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/116207674431/good-news-i-started-to-download-some-stuff)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/104413096476/only-a-few-more-days-and-im-free-i-can-taste)


End file.
